Schiedam
Schiedam ( statement ( information / explanations )) is a city and municipality in the Dutch province of South Holland . The municipality is part of the consortium Rotterdam Metropolitan Region and the Metropolitan Region Rotterdam-The Hague . Schiedam is located between Rotterdam and Vlaardingen , originally at the Schie , and later at the Nieuwe Maas . On 31 March 2015, the municipality had 76 858 inhabitants (source: CBS). The city is best known for its gin , the historic town with canals, and the tallest windmills in the world. Contents * 1 History * 2 Sights ** 2.1 Monuments * 3 Museums * 4 Politics ** 4.1 City Council ** 4.2 College of B & W ** 4.3 College 2014-2018 ** 4.4 College 2010-2014 * 5 Traffic and transport * 6 Known Schiedammers * 7 External links History Schiedam arose in the same way as the late great neighbor Rotterdam near the mouth of the Schie was probably around 1230 by the lord of Wassenaar and / or Mr. Dirk Bokel of craft Mathenesse built a dam to protect the polder land from the sea. In 1247 received Aleid Holland at her wedding to John of Avesnes the eastern part of the dam (and the polder) as a wedding gift. This dam attracted to trading because goods to the hinterland ( Delft , and later Leiden and Haarlem ) here had to be beaten. The town quickly gained city rights : these were in 1275 given by Lady Aleid Holland (Aleida Avesnes), the sister of Count William II of Holland . She had this castle built, the "House for Riviere . " Remnants of a dungeon , which was part of the castle, nowadays still be seen in the center of Schiedam, next to the city hall Schiedam Broersvest. As a young settlement Schiedam was soon competition: in 1340 respectively 1389 were Rotterdam and Delft permission to build a water connection between the Schie and the Meuse. From the fifteenth century flourished the devotion around the Holy Lidwina , who lived in Schiedam. The city was then given meaning by the herring fishery. In 1428 took place in Schiedam a big city fire place. The eighteenth century was Schiedams Golden Age: the stalled beverage imports from France made the rise of the Schiedam distillery possible. From dozens of distilleries and distillery was Schiedam gin exported all over the world. The gin industry Schiedam nicknamed " Black Nazareth . The industry has now largely disappeared. Six mills : Mill The Walvisch , Mill's Three Koornbloemen , Mill Liberty , Mill's North , De Nieuwe Palmboom and again in 2011 built mill Camel , the tallest windmills in the world - because they were stabbing above the high warehouses, but also because due to the large production lots of storage space was needed - and a large number of former distilleries still remind the burner time. In one of these distilleries, located in the historic Lange Haven since 1996 Jenevermuseum located. To mark the 700th anniversary in 1975 Schiedam History was released, written by Drs. G. van der Feijst, the former city archivist. Here the history of Schiedam was described from the origin to 1795 1 . In 1941 , the municipality Kethel and Spaland annexed, so there was room for large-scale housing north of Schiedam. Here now are the districts Tuindorphotel Kethel ,Groenoord , Woudhoek and Spaland . In the twentieth century, flourished in Schiedam shipbuilding (including Wilton-Fijenoord ), but the industry has largely disappeared. Schiedam is now primarily a commuter town. Additionally Schiedam has increasingly developed in recent years as a tourist attraction. The historic Old Town with the sights described below lends itself to this. In 2005 came a new mill at ( De Nolet ), who with his 41.82 meters is the highest in the world. The Nolet was put into use in 2006. In 2009 started the rebuilding of the windmill Camel opposite the Proveniershuis . On May 14, 2011 it was the country Molendag commissioned. On May 4, 1976 at Schiedam took a serious train accident occurred with 24 deaths and 15 injured when a local train (sprinter) bumped into an international train. In 2000 the city was in the news by the Schiedam Park murder , a crime in Beatrixpark which was a false sentenced four years in prison. In 2006, the revamped Museum opened. The debate over establishing a new glass museum resurfaced after the 2006 municipal elections. The museum had a temporary home for some time. Plans for a permanent location found no progress. Cees van Olst, the glass artist who left would have an important input into the new museum with its collection and subsequent workshop to Glass Museum Veenhuizen . Sights * Town Hall, Market Square * Grote of St. John's Church * seven tower mills , the "six classic mills" ( Mill Walvisch , Mill's Three Koornbloemen , Mill Freedom , Molen De Noord , De Nieuwe Palmboom , Mill Camel ) and the new "energy" mill The Nolet (2006); the mills shown in the picture are the highest traditional windmills in the world * the ruins of House for Riviere * St.Liduina Basilica of Sacred Heart statue * the canals of Schiedam (called "ports": Long Harbour, Short Haven and New Haven) * former Babbersmolen (stone mill 1710-1888) mill (1888-1924) * Zakkendragershuisje * Korenbeurs * Former Saint-Jacques-hospital, now the Municipal Museum Schiedam * office for the then HAV Bank of architect Dudok in 1935, rebuilt in 1998 into apartments * Haven Church * townscapes Monuments Part of Schiedam is a protected village . In the town there are a number of national monuments, municipal monuments and war memorials, see: * List of national monuments in Schiedam * List of municipal monuments in Schiedam * List of war monuments in Schiedam Map of the old town of Schiedam and local attractions. Museums * Stedelijk Museum Schiedam * Jenevermuseum * Museum De Nieuwe Palmboom * National Cooperative Museum Schiedam / 't Shop * Drinks Museum Politics Council The council of Schiedam consists of 35 seats. Below is the composition of the council since 1994: College of B & W The mayor of Schiedam has since December 4, 2012 Cor Lamers ( CDA ), which acting mayor JM Leemhuis-Stout ( VVD ) succeeded. College 2014-2018 The current Board consists of a coalition of PvdA, D66, VVD, CDA and SP. The aldermen are: * Mrs. P. of Aachen (CDA) * Mrs. N. Gouweleeuw (VVD) * Mr. MJC Houtkamp (D66) * Mr. MX Stam (PvdA) * Mr. A. van Steenderen (SP) College 2010-2014 * Councillor P. Groeneweg (Labour); * Alderman MX Stam (PvdA); * Alderman AJA Due (CDA). * Councillor JA Greys (GL) After the end of August 2011 the incumbent councilors have resigned following the reporting on Mayor Dyer, are appointed in September 2011 new councilors. * Councillor F. East (VVD), who was appointed together with the above councilors, in October 2012 because of election to the Lower House replaced by Ms. N. Gouweleeuw (VVD). Traffic and transport * Schiedam is located for a large part within the Ring Rotterdam . This has reached the city proper via the exit on the A4 Schiedam-West and exits to the A20 North and Schiedam Schiedam. * Schiedam has two railway stations, Schiedam Centrum Station and Station Schiedam Nieuwland . From Schiedam Centrum can be traveled under more of a direct connection to Almere , Amsterdam , Dordrecht ,The Hague , Hoek van Holland , Lelystad , Rotterdam , Roosendaal and Vlissingen . * Schiedam is also accessible by subway. Station Schiedam Centrum is accessible by Metro Line A , B and C from Rotterdam . With Line C can also travel further along this main metro stations ParkwegTroelstralaan and Vijfsluizen direction Hoogvliet and Spijkenisse . * Schiedam also has a tram connection with the city of Rotterdam. Tram line 21 (only during the day until approximately 19:00) and 24 do both downtown and the train station of Schiedam. Known Schiedammers External links * Website of the municipality of Schiedam * Municipal Schiedam Category:Place in South Holland Category:Schiedam Category:City in Netherlands